Tentación con T mayúscula
by lunacreciente27
Summary: Lemon!. NO sabía que hacer. Aún no estaba segura- Kagome no sabe si elegir al culto Sesshomaru o al ardiente Inuyasha. Sólo lo determinará el tiempo, las ganas, y la cama. cap 9! si,matenme! xD
1. Chapter 1

Lo último que quiero contigo, Kagome, es sexo.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste. Más de mil veces, creo. Por si no son más.

Kagome miró al exterior. No era justo. No era justo que sólo él se dignara a amarla de la forma más pasiva y sensata mientras que ella, además de eso, lo quería de una forma mucho más física. Muchísimo más carnal.

-¿Soy una puta, verdad?-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y miraba al exterior nuevamente.- Y soy de las peores de ellas: soy de las insistentes.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que te amo. Y no me importa si eres la prostituta más cara del Japón o la ejecutiva más importante de Haití. Eso me da igual. Sólo sé que Kagome es Kagome en todos los tiempos y lugares. Sólo eso.-dijo Sesshomaru antes de abrazarla y posesionar su hermoso rostro en el hueco de entre su cabeza y su hombro.

-Muérete Sesshomaru. Nos vemos después.- dijo antes de salir de la casa y cerrarla para que el muy bastardo durmiera bien. Ella velando por sus malditas necesidades y él no haciéndolo por ella.

-Tu cara de resentida social sólo significa una cosa: Sesshomaru te rechazó de su cama de nuevo ¿Cuándo desistirás? Supongo que nunca.-dijo el hermano menor del amor de su vida, mientras subía las escaleras por dónde ella pasaba.

-Y a ti que te interesa Inuyasha. A mí me vale un cuerno tu vida, esperaba que a ti te valiera lo mismo la mía. Pero parece que no.

-Y nunca lo va ser, Kagome. Sabes que me gustas. Y precisamente no como novia. Tú me entiendes muy bien ¿Verdad? Cómo aquel sábado 14 de febrero del año pasado que Sesshomaru no te llamo… aún lo recuerdo como ayer: Tú, con tu vestidito negro, llorando como desgraciada frente de mi departamento, mientras que él estaba de viaje en dónde sabe Dios y ni siquiera avisándote que se iba a ir. Típico de él ¿No? Haciéndote llorar y su hermano aprovechándose de ello…

-Inuyasha, eso nunca más va a volver a pasar. Primero, porque no me interesas en verdad, y su segundo porque te casas pasado mañana ¿No tienes vergüenza, acaso?

-Cierto, cierto…hablando de la boda.- dijo mirando la pared y ocultando sus iris en sus párpados.- Tu hermana quiere que la llames para tu vestido de madrina. Esta desesperada, pues intentó llamarte toda la tarde. Háblale cuando puedas.-habló despreocupado mientras subía.

-¿Cómo puedes poner esa cara cuando hablas de Kikio? ¡Te vas a casar con ella. Imbécil! Mínimamente, hazlo con algo más de cariño. Eres un verdadero estúpido.

-Y tú una zorra. Estamos empate.- habló, cerrando la puerta mientras dejaba a una Kagome con el rostro desencajado.


	2. Si solo si

-¿Dónde estabas, Kagome? Te estuve llamando toda la tarde.

-Sí, me lo dijo tu mari-novio.

-¿Y cómo, si se puede saber?-dijo Kikio con el rostro rojo de la furia y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su hermana.

-Estaba con Sesshomaru, y al ser el departamento de los dos, era obvio que me tuviera que cruzar con él en cualquier momento. Cosa que créeme, a mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

Kikio exhaló el aire que contenía. Claro que le creía a su hermana, pero en quién no creía era en Inuyasha. Él era uno de los hombres más guapos, adinerados y asediados en toda la ciudad. Y era de los más mujeriegos, además de que lo había visto ya varias veces viendo lujuriosamente a su hermana. Pero él sería su esposo y ella sería siempre su hermana. Eso no iba a cambiar jamás. Inuyasha era suyo, se lo había ganado y por consecuencia, se lo merecía. Y en menos de 48 horas, lo demostraría en un altar.

-Ya veo… bueno, quiero que me acompañes mañana a la tienda de vestidos de novia. Primero, para que me des tu opinión sobre mi vestido, y segundo para que te pruebes el tuyo ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo, Kikio. Me voy a descansar. Chau.

-Chau, hermanita. Descansa bien.-dijo Kikio, antes de irse también a su pieza.

Los volados y los tules blancos bailaban por sus costados, mientras que la pedrería y las decoraciones de los vestidos llamaban la atención de sus ojos. No podía negarlo, todo era realmente hermoso.

-Espérame aquí, Kag, mientras me pruebo el vestido.

Kagome asintió. Era su hermanita mayor, a la que más quería y a la que siempre le aceptaba todo. Y quería que fuera feliz. Pero no estaba segura que el estúpido de Inuyasha lo hiciera. Todos conocían su pasado: El menor de los adinerados hermanos Taisho siempre fue el más rebelde, el más conocido en las discotecas y los pubs del momento, el que usaba la ropa de diseñador, el que se preocupaba por las superficialidades de la vida. Mientras que el otro hermano, Sesshomaru, era el filántropo, el artista de la familia, el humilde y hasta el exasperantemente serio de los dos. Ninguno de los dos conocía pobreza, rechazo o tristeza alguna. Nadie tenía duda de eso y todos asentían ante ellos. Hasta Kagome misma, persiguiendo a Sesshomaru y acostándose con Inuyasha. Sí, quizás para otras esto era la suerte, para ella, esto se había convertido en el mismo infierno.

Pero no podía negarle algo a Inuyasha: el tipo sabía hacer el amor. Era una especie de licenciado en las artes carnales, era perversamente perfecto en la cama. Hasta ella aún no se podía quitar las imágenes de sus manos acariciando su piel mojada por el sudor y de sus bíceps dorados y fuertes… Era el muy maldito, fuego entero para ella. Fuego desde que le hablaron de él, desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que se hablaron, desde que se insultaron, desde que le dijo un cumplido o una obscenidad, desde que la besó y la dejó en la más profunda miserabilidad después de eso. Pero, a pesar de ello, Kagome amaba a Shesshomaru, adoraba verlo sonreír, gustaba de él cuando la besaba y le hacía sentir mariposa en el estómago, en las piernas en los brazos, en el corazón… Cómo podía sentir eso tan diferente por dos personas que era de la misma sangre. Esas, eran, sin duda, las curiosidades de la vida…

-Señorita, ese vestido de novia le quedará estupendo. Creo que debería probárselo.-le dijo la asistente mientras tomaba el vestido que le había señalado y se la llevaba a ella a rastras.

-Pero, es que…

-Sin peros, señorita, yo conozco mucho sobre vestidos y sé que este es para usted. Y si el por el precio, ni se preocupe, no es tan oneroso.-le habló la asistente antes de encerrarla dentro de un probador, dejándola sorprendida y atemorizada.

Pero ¿Por qué tenerle miedo? Era un simple vestido y no le hacía nada a nadie si se lo probara. De repente, se lo podría comprar en un futuro para su boda con Sesshomaru…si eso llegara a ocurrir en algún momento, claro.

Se lo puso cuidadosamente, pasando sus piernas en el vestido y ajustando la cintura, arreglándose el volado, para luego verse en el espejo grande y espacioso del lugar. La cola del vestido era relativamente grande y la parte baja del vestido era entre pomposo y elegante. El espaldar del vestido era una decoración perfecta de encaje blanco y eso le hacia la cintura mucho más pequeña de la que era, que de por sí, ya era bastante pequeña. Su busto resalta por el corte princesa y la hacía ver muy bien proporcionada y bastante hermosa.

-Se ve fabuloso en usted, señorita.- dijo entrando la mujer que le había dado el vestido y que se auto felicitaba interiormente por tener tan buen ojo para los vestidos.

-Yo diría, más bien, deliciosa, Kagome. Infinitamente deliciosa.-dijo una voz conocida y bastante perturbadora.


	3. El novio de mi hermana

-¿Usted es el novio de la señorita, joven?-le dijo la mujer, para empaparse más sobre la parejita de novios.

-Sí, y estoy profundamente enamorado de ella ¿Qué se ve hermosa? Se ve maravillosa, radiante, espectacular…como una ninfa.-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba paralelamente el rostro desencajado de la chica y la risa nerviosa de la señora.- Pero, le pediría por favor, que nos dejara un momento. Tenemos que deliberar sobre si llevar el vestido o no y de otros asuntos de parejas… ¿usted entiende, no?

-O claro, claro… no se preocupe joven. Me retiro.-dijo la mujer, con el rostro colorado y con el billete de 100 € que Inuyasha que le había dado antes de irse.

-¿Te drogas, Inuyasha? O estás probando tus dos neuronas agusanadas de siempre.

-Gracias, amor, tú siempre tan dulce. Y no, de ninguna manera yo propicie algo así. Yo vine porque tu hermana me llamó. Dijo que quería que viera su vestido y, al llegar, te encuentro a ti, vestida de novia y haciéndome pensar en porqué no recordar viejas sensaciones, Kagome, querida.

-Inuyasha tienes dinero, por favor, no intentes hacer funcionar algo que nunca usaste. No pienses, querido, que ahorita llaman a los bomberos para apagar el humo que sale de tu cabeza.

-Guau…hasta graciosa, pero tu faceta divertida no me interesa… eso créeme, Kagome.-dijo acercándosele y pasando sus manos por los brazos hasta llegar a la boca del vestido, tocando con sus dedos sus pechos, después pasándolos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cremallera del vestido.

-Inu…ya…sha…. Vete.

-Sí, se nota que eso quieres.-dijo mientras la acercaba mucho más a él.

Kagome sudaba frío. Inuyasha, su tan odiado futuro cuñadito, la hacía ver estrellas cuando la tocaba, aunque sea de casualidad, Y él lo sabía ¡Y bien que lo sabía! Era un maldito, por aprovechador e inteligente, y por hacerla caer en sus redes.

Las manos de él se deslizaban por sus piernas mientras que su boca tomaba la suya, jugando con su lengua, que era entre agridulce y tentadora, según el mismo Inuyasha. Y su piel era…suavecísima, como queso crema y tan blanca como la misma. Su boca sabía a leche y de sus senos brotaban un líquido parecido a la miel. Ella era perfecta, perfecta para él, pues no dejó de pensar en ella desde que la conoció, con aquella minifaldita negra que mostraba sus piernas largas y exquisitas, que eran su locura. Pero nunca se lo diría. Cómo tampoco su nuevo plan, que se le acababa de ocurrir en ese momento.


	4. La verdad conocidamente desconocida

-¿Usted es el novio de la señorita, joven?-le dijo la mujer, para empaparse más sobre la parejita de novios.

-Sí, y estoy profundamente enamorado de ella ¿Qué se ve hermosa? Se ve maravillosa, radiante, espectacular…como una ninfa.-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba paralelamente el rostro desencajado de la chica y la risa nerviosa de la señora.- Pero, le pediría por favor, que nos dejara un momento. Tenemos que deliberar sobre si llevar el vestido o no y de otros asuntos de parejas… ¿usted entiende, no?

-O claro, claro… no se preocupe joven. Me retiro.-dijo la mujer, con el rostro colorado y con el billete de 100 € que Inuyasha que le había dado antes de irse.

-¿Te drogas, Inuyasha? O estás probando tus dos neuronas agusanadas de siempre.

-Gracias, amor, tú siempre tan dulce. Y no, de ninguna manera yo propicie algo así. Yo vine porque tu hermana me llamó. Dijo que quería que viera su vestido y, al llegar, te encuentro a ti, vestida de novia y haciéndome pensar en porqué no recordar viejas sensaciones, Kagome, querida.

-Inuyasha tienes dinero, por favor, no intentes hacer funcionar algo que nunca usaste. No pienses, querido, que ahorita llaman a los bomberos para apagar el humo que sale de tu cabeza.

-Guau…hasta graciosa, pero tu faceta divertida no me interesa… eso créeme, Kagome.-dijo acercándosele y pasando sus manos por los brazos hasta llegar a la boca del vestido, tocando con sus dedos sus pechos, después pasándolos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cremallera del vestido.

-Inu…ya…sha…. Vete.

-Sí, se nota que eso quieres.-dijo mientras la acercaba mucho más a él.

Kagome sudaba frío. Inuyasha, su tan odiado futuro cuñadito, la hacía ver estrellas cuando la tocaba, aunque sea de casualidad, Y él lo sabía ¡Y bien que lo sabía! Era un maldito, por aprovechador e inteligente, y por hacerla caer en sus redes.

Las manos de él se deslizaban por sus piernas mientras que su boca tomaba la suya, jugando con su lengua, que era entre agridulce y tentadora, según el mismo Inuyasha. Y su piel era…suavecísima, como queso crema y tan blanca como la misma. Su boca sabía a leche y de sus senos brotaban un líquido parecido a la miel. Ella era perfecta, perfecta para él, pues no dejó de pensar en ella desde que la conoció, con aquella minifaldita negra que mostraba sus piernas largas y exquisitas, que eran su locura. Pero nunca se lo diría. Cómo tampoco su nuevo plan, que se le acababa de ocurrir en ese momento.


	5. Sintiendote

Hi! Well, disculpen….la universidad me esta matando! Ya se, ya se….disculpenme! onegai! Este cap es un cap calentonsito, nada fuerte, en el futuro habrá algo mas…hard ok? No se preocupen y vivan la calentura!

Su celular sonó. Debía ser Kikio.

Había pasado algunos días después de la prueba del vestido. Y no se sacaba de su mente a Inuyasha, como nunca. Siempre acariciándola hasta en sueños, desvistiéndola con la mirada, haciéndola sentir una mujer de verdad… cosa distinta con Sesshomaru, que la trataba como una hermana, que la besaba como a su noviecita más adorada, como un beso apagado, sólo dulce y casi muerto. Inuyasha era su fuego, Sesshomaru, su calma.

-¿Aló?

-Quiero verte, Kag.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Te espero en el hotel Sheraton a las 8. No demores, y mucho menos faltes.

-Inu…-y cortó la llamada.

Kagome sabía que se metía a la boca del lobo, pero ya no era tiempo de arrepentirse. Ya estaba ahí, con un vestido rojo de un escote hasta el ombligo, que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y tan corto que podía verse sus piernas largas y blancas. Sabía a que iba, le molestaba, pero no se arrepentía.

Cuando abrió la puerta para entrar al living del hotel, encontró a un Inuyasha dormitando, con una camisa impecablemente blanca, con un sastre negro adorable y con el cabello rubísimo suelto. No lo ama, estaba segura…pero…anhelaba que la hiciera gemir en una cama. Inuyasha podía ser tan caliente, tan ardiente…

-No se que decir, Kag. Hermosa no es nada… Tú eres una diosa, bellísima.- habló el hombre cuando se atrevió abrir los ojos.

-Gracias, Inuyasha…Bueno, ¿Se puede saber para que me llamaste?-dijo Kag, algo nervosa pero muy seria.

-Cuando te vi pasar por esa puerta con ese vestido… me olvidé para que viniste y se me ocurrió otra gran idea.- sonrió Inuyasha sensualmente.- Que creo que no… dirás que no, ante la gran tentativa ¿Verdad, Kagome?

-Dime para que me llamaste, lo demás… es algo que está por verse.

-Ok…vamos a un cuarto. Es un…asunto muy peculiar ¿Te parece?

Kagome asintió. Claro que sabía que quería. Y ella, le rogaba que fuera asi.

Los senos de Kag… eran firmes, grandes, sabrosos…podía lamerlos todo el día. Eran muy grandes, podía mirarlos toda la vida. Y pensó como sería tenerla en una casa desnuda toda el día. Se vería estupenda, y sería la primera vez que adoraría estar en casa.

Cuando aprisionó uno de ellos en su mano, ella gimió. Y sintió como se tensaba. Adoraba verla gemir…era como cuando cantaban una canción sensual. Y pensó que estaría dispuesto a satisfacerla hasta que llorara de la emoción. Cuando ella se arrodilló, supo lo que vendría. Claro que sí.

Kag le bajó los boxers en una, dejando ver su masculinidad, grande y muy afectada. Inuyasha siempre se preguntaba como una boca tan chiquita podía hacer maravillas, pero no le importaba como. Le importaba que se lo comía demasiado bien. Se echó a la cama, no podía mantenerse de pie. La sensación era muy placentera, demasiado podría decir.

¿Y Sesshomaru? Era un estúpido. Podía hacerla su mujer, y ella le podía comer la polla también. Pero era un estúpido. Y se lo agradecía. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Inuyasha la tiró a la cama. Kagome sonreía, como aprobándolo. La penetró. Y gritó. Lloró. Gimió. Inuyasha sintió que cumplió su cometido. Y la besó en los labios, para tranquilizarla. Era hermosa. Y era hermana de Kikio, pero ahora era su mujer. Le valía un cacho Kikio.

-Inuyasha… ¿tenía que decirme algo? Tú dijiste que tenías que decirme algo antes de que entrara al hotel o…¿Sólo fue para tener algo que decir?-dijo Kag, acomodándose en uno de sus hombros desnudos, mientras que él le acariciaba la pequeña espalda blanca con su tremenda mano.

-No, la verdad, si tenia que decirte algo.

-¿Y que és?- habló ella, mirándolo a los ojos y el correspondiéndole.

-¿Te gusta Hawai?


	6. Infidelidad

**Hola! bueno, primero diciendo que los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, cosa que lamento, pero advirtiendoles a mis lectoras que el prox cap es more hard core, es decir, super pervertido, asi q por favor, si tienen problemas cardiacos, no lo lean! jejejeje XD no creo, pero igual, ay q velar por nuestra salud jejeje las quiero y aqui, infidelidad!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: Infidelidad<strong>

Cuando Kikyo aseguró que como habían hechos los preparativos casi al último momento y debían pasar la fecha de la boda hasta dos semanas más, se lo agradeció. De hecho, se lo dijo el mismo día del vestido, un día antes de la boda. Siempre Kikyo fue así: arreglándolo todo a su necesidad y dejándolo de lado. Y hasta ese momento, mientras que antes le molestaba la idea, ahora le encantaba.

Le quedaba casi una semana para casarse, y en esa semana podía hacer de todo. Realmente de todo.

Kagome se descolocó cuando le pidió 5 días en Hawai. Era gracioso verla con la carita confusa, mientras sus senos grandes y blancos chocaban con su pecho y los presionaba para hacerlos más grandes sin que ella quisiera. Sus senos… eran lo mejor del mundo. Eran muy grandes, blancos y cuando caminaban, rebotaban un poco. Y cuando corría… definitivamente el también se corría. Y deseo más que nada tenerla desnuda para él, para todos, que todos las vieran, la desearan y que él, sólo él, fuera y la tomara .Ah claro… también Sesshomaru, pero más él.

¿Y cuál sería la cuartada? Él, negocios de último momento y ella en búsqueda de su Sesshomaru. Era como pintado el cuadro.

-Mínimo me llevas a tu negocio. En pocas semanas seremos esposos, Inuyasha.- dijo una ofuscada Kikyo, mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas y lo miraba sentado en la cama.

-Ey, Kikyo, yo quisiera…pero no podría estar contigo. Además según lo que me dijiste, falta mucho para la boda y en fin… no es prudente.- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca.

-Sólo porque tienes razón no te acompaño. Es frustrante tener que vivir con un novio empresario ¿no?- dijo ella sentándose en las piernas del rubísimo chico, dándole un beso apasionado que Inuyasha paró.

-Disculpa, cariño. En un futuro, nunca más.

Y claro que nunca más. Nunca más dejaría de follarse a las hermanas y ser feliz. Las tenía a las dos, a las dos reinas de su vida. Una, Kikyo, era la mujer perfecta, la esposa de lujo, a las que tu quieres presentar a las amistades, a las empresas, con una carrera comprometedora y de comentarios muy atinados y acertados; la otra, Kagome, era la amante perfecta, la mujer más ardiente, a la que les quieres presentar sólo a tus amistades hombres para que se mueran de envidia, que no necesita hablar para impresionar y que siempre es necesario tener en una cama. Una decía cosas interesantes, la otra gemía cosas más interesantes. Una vestía adecuadamente, la otra simplemente no se vestía. Una se metía en tu vida, la otra en tus sábanas. Con Kikyo quería hijos, con Kagome, hijos y sobrinos al mismo tiempo. Era sexy pensar en tenerlas a las dos, pero más interesante, poseerlas cuando deseaba. Era lo mejor del mundo. De los dos mundos.

_- /

* * *

><p>Cuando arribó el avión, vio a Kagome sentada al lado de la ventana. Llevaba un polo blanco suelto que se amarraba al cuello y una minifalda de jean bastante corta, además, por lo que pudo ver, no llevaba sostén.<p>

Se sentó a su lado y fijó sus ojos en las orbitas azulinas de sus ojos, mientras que con el pensamiento ella le pedía un beso. Él no dijo nada más. La besó hasta quedar saciado.

-Querida, no comas ansias. Todo a su tiempo ¿ok?- dijo Inuyasha, descolocándo a Kagome.

-Yo no soy tu prostituta para que vengas con esas frasecitas de burdel.- dijo ella, mientras desviaba su mirada de la suya.

-No quise decir eso, muñeca… además… sólo lo hice para que no estés tan tensa. Parece que te vas a romper.

-Deja de joder, Inuyasha.

El aludido sólo rió. Y miró a su alrededor y se alegró de ser un Taisho: su avión privado era una espectacularidad, todo estaba bien amoblado, y era de lo más privado. Había los asientos, televisores, Internet, celulares, playstation, de todo.

-Te tengo un regalito, Kag.

-¿Un regalo, Inu?

_-/


	7. Lujuria

CAPITULO 7:

NOTITAS DE AUTORA:

DISCULPEN, SI SE, DEBEN TENER GANAS DE MATARME. PERO DESISTAN ¡POR FAVOR! JEJEJE EN FIN, ESTE CAP ES MUY SUBIDO DE TONO, BASTANTE CREO YO, POR LO QUE NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS Y ESO JAJAJJAJA LAS QUIERO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Cuando abrió la caja, que era mediana, se encontró con medias licradas transparentes de colores. Sólo eso. Y en la otra dos cajas, dos pares de tacones de lo más altos y de lo más bonitos.

-¿Y esto?

-¿Que crees que son?

-¿Medias y zapatos? No soy estúpida ¿kQué quieres que haga con ellas?

-Ponértelos, obviamente.

Kagome se sacó sus sandalias y se puso las medias blancas hasta la rodilla y unos tacones negros con pasadores, de taco 12.

-Ya ¿Y?

-Quítate lo demás.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate con medias y zapatos, nada más.

-¿Estas loco, Taisho?- dijo tirándole la caja en la cara.- ¡Que te pasa! ¡Alguien puede ver esto!

-Estamos en medio del cielo. Créeme, no hay nadie.- dijo riéndose de ella.

-No me preocupo por los de afuera, sino, por ejemplo, las azafatas o el piloto. Ahora si ¡¿Estás loco, Taisho?

-Están en otras. Yo los mandé a ni aparecerse por aquí ni aunque se caiga el avión . Así que, si nos haces el favor…

Kagome lo miró desconfiada. Pero no quería que Inuyasha viniera a hacerlo por el mismo. Se sacó la minifalda, tirándola a un lado, dejándola con una bragas rojas muy finas, y después, se sacó la blusa, dejando ver sus protuberantes pechos.

Inuyasha se estaba volviendo loco. Ella se estaba desvistiendo…PARA ÉL. Para él… Guau…

-Ven, Kag, aún no te quites las braguitas, ven a mí, lindura.- dijo él, mientras sabía que algo de él, tomaba vida propia.

Ella se acercó, haciendo que inconscientemente sus pechos rebotaran un poco. Inuyasha estaba que moría, no podía evitarlo…

Cuando Kagome se acercó a él, le pidió que se sentara en sus piernas, rodeado con sus esbeltas piernas en su cintura. Ella lo hizo, parecía también poseída por el deseo. Inuyasha, completamente extasiado, tomó entre sus manos uno de los blancos senos de Kagome, haciendo que ella gimiera ante el contacto. Él sonrió, ella era perfecta, era deliciosa…tan guapa, tan sexy, tan riquísima…Sus pezones se habían endurecido y pedían su boca ardiente, que estaba dispuesta a saciarlas si deseaban. Su boca tomó posesión de una de ellas, y las succionó. Sabían demasiado bien, eran como pequeños chocolates, y le encantaba probarlos. Sentía que de ellos salían un sabor excitante, era como un afrodisíaco, un sabor que sólo se le comparaba a los dioses…Y… Kagome sólo gemía. Era adorable, era interesante…las manos de ella sólo aprisionaba su cabeza en su propio pecho, quería más, más de él…

Las manos de Inuyasha exploraban sus caderas ahora, mientras que sus besos se repartían en su cuello y en su boca. Era tan linda… y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué ella no podía ser su…? Rió. Podía ser, era muy probable, pero aun no estaba seguro…

-Inu…Inu…-dijo ella mientras se frotaba contra la pierna de él. Estaba mojada, necesitaba de él. Nuevamente él sonrió.

-Muñeca, espera…un momento…dijo mientras le quitaba las braguitas rojas y se abría el pantalón que Kagome ya había intentado abrir. Cuando estuvo listo, vio a Kagome, tocándose ella misma los senos…¿Cuándo había dudado? Era hermosa, excitante…Lo volvía loco, como ninguna otra.

La tomó de la cintura y la hizo caer sobre él. Ella gritó, también estaba muy feliz de esto, se notaba. Él no podía creerlo, ella…aish! Lo dejaba estúpido, lo reconocía… Kagome comenzó a moverse, haciéndolo primero suave y después mucho más profundo, mucho más rápido, mucho más adentro…

-Inu, más adentro, más, más…

Él estaba en su mundo: puro placer, puro sonidos, puro Kagome.

-Inu…derrámate sobre mí…por favor…-dijo mientras cabalgaba sobre él y se retorcía de placer.

Y a él no tuvieron que repetirle dos veces. Kagome gritó un par de veces más y al final, él la comenzó a acariciar y la puso en el asiento, desnuda.

-Kagome…-habló Inuyasha, ahora abrazándola muy fuertemente.

-Dime Inu…

-¿Quieres…casarte…conmigo?

_/_%%%%%_/_······


	8. La verdad

NOTAS DE AUTORA::

Si, merezco ser apedreada jajaja pero en estos meses he vivido unas cosas! Disculpen por no postear, si, soy matable.

En fin, disfruten. Si, es corto, lo se T_T. Ero la prox la hare larga! Ok! Cuídense!

Capitulo 8:

-¿Sí? ¿Madame Lavouir? Sí, soy Kikyo Taisho.-habló la pelinegra sonriendo mientras escuchaba y repetía su nombre por teléfono, su nuevo nombre.- Sí… la llamaba para la decoración de la boda. Creo que estaría mejor que un día antes ya lo tuvieran todo solo para que se ponga y no se tenga que esperar hasta que traigan todo. Usted saber, busco no retardar más este momento.

Sí, en casi 3 días iba a ser una Taisho. Kikyo Taisho. Era hermoso saberse amada, y más aún, por el magnate sexy Inuyasha. El indomable Inuyasha, la bestia sensual más codiciada. Y ya se imaginaba a ella, pasando con su vestido blanco ,pedido desde casi tres meses de anticipación y traído desde Estados Unidos, con encajes hecho a mano y con un largo de cola espléndido para encontrarse con un Inuyasha en terno negro y de mirada seductora. Era tan…

-¿Aló?- el número no era identificado por su teléfono, ¿Quién sería?

-¿Feliz, verdad, Kikyo?

-¿Quién eres?

-Saber quien soy no nos ayudaría en nada. Saber que voy a decir, es lo más importante.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sabes dónde está tu adorado Inuyasha verdad? ¿Sabes con quién está? ¿Qué está haciendo?

-…. En una conferencia…

-Tu amado ex prometido se casó, y no te imaginas con quién.

-…

-Kagome

Y se cortó la llamada.

_$$$$$$&&&&&/

El vestido suyo no era tan despampanante como el que Kikyo eligió para su propia boda, pero tampoco era feo. No era ese que Inuyasha había comprado para ella aquella vez de la prueba del vestido, pero tampoco se quejaba. Sólo… se estaba pudriendo por dentro. Ella, con un vestido blanco que se amarraba por el cuello y con un escote hasta la mitad de sus caderas, dejando ver la asombrosa forma de sus pechos y lo plano de su estómago, mientras que la abertura de la espalda era grande y llegaba a la cima de su coxis. Su cola era larga, blanca implecable, y era de seda china verídica, para rematar la estocada de dolor. Se moría por dentro, ya que había aceptado ser la mujer del hombre de su hermana. Pero lo necesitaba y lo quería para ella: quería sus dedos largos apretujándole los pezones sólo a ella y la boca suya succionándole los jugos de su cuerpo. Quería verlo dormir, con su pecho duro desnudo y sus facciones animales, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello. Ella, con ella, simplemente con ella. Porque pensar en Kikyo en cada una de las escenas anteriores…no, definitivamente no gustaba de eso. Kagome era su mujer, lo quiera o no Kikyo. Y la desgraciada se lo merecía: ella la había apoyado mucho tiempo, le había dado amor de hermana que la otra nunca apreció y que, para rematar, la hacía sufrir mostrándole su felicidad espléndida contra la tristeza que era propia de Kagome. Pero no más, el hombre, la fortuna y la suerte ahora estaban de su lado…¿Sesshomaru? Ese…también se lo merecía. Maldito. Merecía que ahora las sábanas rojas cubrieran su cuerpo y el de Inuyasha en una danza de sensualidad. Aunque sabía ella, interiormente, que no era más que una putita barata que le había arrebatado de las manos el marido a su hermana, pero a lo hecho, pecho, y ya estaba en eso.

Después de toda la ceremonia de lo más rápida, Inuyasha la llevó al Hotel más impresionante de Hawai. Era hermoso: con jacuzzi, piscina privada, cuarto tipo Suite Presidencial y atención de primera. Era ese su sueño y lo cumpliría con Inuyasha, su Esposo.

Él comenzó a aflojarse la corbata, estaba algo cansado pero no le importaba demasiado si eso le impedía hacerle ver estrellas a Kagome. De verdad no le importaba,

Mientras Inuyasha entraba al baño, Kagome se desvistió. Tomó una lencería blanca-transparente y se la puso, mientras se mordía los labios pensando que debía hacer cuando Inuyasha pensase en salir del tocador. Y me metió al jacuzzi, mal que mal, dudaba que Inuyasha se resistiera a la tentación que le significaba Kagome para él.

/((((((($$$$$$$········%%%%%%%%¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	9. Confución

Notas de autora:

SI, morire pronto después de demorarme años. Lo siento!-esta llorando mientras escribe esto.- Aquí les va! Verdad! Agradezco a las chicas y chicos que agregaron la Tentacion con T mayúscula como su favorito! Este capítulo para ellas y ellos!

Capítulo 9_ Confusión

Cuando confirmó lo sospechoso, no se sorprendió. Ni lloró, ni gimió ni pataleó. Solamente se dedico a pensar: ¿Qué había hecho mal? …¿Por qué merecía esa mala suerte?

Kikyo paseó por el piso de mármol de la casa que iba a ser, después de la boda, el lugar donde criaría a sus hijos, donde sería la mejor esposa y la ama y señora. Ahora hasta debería estar pensando donde se debía ir a vivir.

Cuando la madre de las dos murió, la que se responsabilizó de alguna manera fue Kagome. Ella les daba el afecto necesario aunque Kikyo no respondía de la misma manera: quizás ella no era dada para esas cosas. Y, cuando se presentó ella con Inuyasha, aparentemente Kagome se emocionó verdaderamente de verlos juntos, aunque después cambiara de opinión. Y si que cambió de opinión.

-¿Aló?

Las llamadas eran pesadas: la gente de sociedad, amigos cercanos, parientes y hasta periodistas ya estaban más que enterados. Sólo había que responder tranquilamente, aunque de forma cortante.

-Soy yo.

Esa voz….masculina que la hacía retorcerse a pesar de lo sucedido.

-Llamar es más que poco educado para lo que pasó, ¿No lo crees?

Le ardía los labios al pensar y hablar de ello.

-Encontrémonos. Es lo último que pido.

""""""$·$····$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Cuando llegó al café de las afueras de Tokyo, sólo aspiró el aire: Inuyasha no cambiaba, no quería que la vieran con él. Pasó de ser la mujer a la amante, o aparentemente, a la otra escondible.

Se sentó y pidió un café Express: la taza estaba media sucia y la atención era de última. Muchas más razones para darse cuenta que…las cosas habían cambiado. Para mal.

Sólo se distrajo un par de segundos e Inuyasha ya estaba sentado a su frente, mirándole apaciblemente, con ya una taza de café.

-Ya me retiraré de esa casa, si para eso llamaste.- predijo Kikyo por el silencio abrupto.

-De ninguna manera. Es tuya.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta tenía doble intención.

-Porque así debe de ser.

Respuesta idiota. Como Inuyasha.

-Nunca estuviste enamorado de mi ¿cierto?

Inuyasha se demoró. Quizás lo estuviera pensando o sólo se hiciera el interesante. Quién sabía.

-Creo que…no. Lo siento.

-¿Y porque mentiste tanto tiempo?

Nuevamente se puso pensativo. Ya le llegaba esa situación…

-Yo…tampoco lo sé…

$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%&&&&&&

Cuando Inuyasha regresó a casa, se sentía agobiado. Ver a Kikyo fue algo extraño: ella iba a ser la mujer que lo acompañara de por vida, que le traería alegrías con sus hijos y la que enfrentaría cualquier circunstancia. Pero no lo movía, no lo interesaba en ella, no lo amaba como quisiera…

Kagome, ni bien lo conoció, había sido normal pero de alguna manera cálida. Cálida desde su sonrisa, sus palabras hasta su cuerpo. Hacer el amor con Kikyo era como hacerlo con un témpano de hielo. Con Kagome, una experiencia carnal candente e inolvidable. Kikyo era la perfecta esposa, Kagome un su esposa perfecta.

Se tiró sobre la cama boca arriba y miró el techo. Era blanco marfileño mientras que su conciencia era negra petróleo. Su corazón estaba confundido no por lo que sentía por Kagome, algo de lo que no tenía duda, sino porque el mundo a partir de esa decisión llena de travesura y juventud que le hizo ir primero con la hermana y después con las otra, le estaba pasando factura…

&&%%%%%$$$$$$&&&&&&/

La India era linda de mirar por donde ser la viera. Y sus atardeceres eran bellos…

Cuando se enteró lo de Inuyasha y Kagome, sólo miró al atardecer. Era como un sedante ante el dolor intenso que se encendía en su corazón. Ella que decía amarlo como era, con sus arranques pasionales y su carácter voluble y sus tan extrañas formas de demostrar amor. Y eligió finalmente al simple y mundano de hermano. Y se fue, corriendo a los brazos de ese demonio con el nombre de Inuyasha.

Ya no quería pensar mucho en eso. La situación era aquella y aceptarlo como tal. Pero de lo que no dudaba era que Kikyo llamaría en algún momento. La conocía,era tan previsible…

"$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%·······


	10. Remordimiento

La verdad pense dejar de lado el fic, pero recordé lo bien que me hace escribir y lo poco profesional que sería si lo dejaba al abandono. Gracias Holi, también, por salvar el Fic :D

Cap 10: Remordimiento

"$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%·······

Básicamente no es que sintiera remordimiento. El remordimiento yacía en sí pero… ¿Qué hacer? Se había dejado llevar por sí misma y por lo que quería. Le importo muy poco lo demás. Ya era hora de pensar en sí.

Ahora no solo era bella, sino que además de hermosa era adinerada, con apellido , de alcurnia y un nivel superior al de cualquier otro. Al de su hermana, por ejemplo. También de aquellos que se burlaban de ella, que no le correspondían, que eran tan idiotas para no darse cuenta, como Sesshomaru. Exactamente como él.

-¿Estás en casa, amor?

La voz febril y candente de Inuyasha recorría en ondas hasta sus tímpanos, logrando despertar en ella lo más oscuros y tétricos lados de sí y entumir y sumisar el otro aspecto, su alma dulce y buena.

-Claro que sí. Estoy en la cama, ven aquí.

Sintió los pasos de su hombre, firmes y directos hacia ella, como el sentir de un lobo acechando a su presa. Y ella, la presa y víctima más feliz, pacientemente esperaba por ser devorada con la mayor salvajez posible.

-Te he extrañado, Mi Kagome.

Su voz era más tierna. Era terroríficamente amable. Era su Inuyasha, en su etapa amorosa.

-Yo también, mi vida.

Respondió. Ella fue dulce también. Aunque no fuera ese, en ese momento, el sentimiento que le tenía hacia el, era lo menos que podía hacer. Sentirse, en parte, agradecida por que el decidió por ella antes que por la desabrida de Kikyo. Su hermana y enemiga.

Sólo recordo que ella era una amenaza cuando olió con delicadeza la manga derecha de Inuyasha. Un olor que no tenía ninguna duda, que era de el perfume de su más grande miedo.

··$$$$$$$&&&&&&/(((((


	11. Perfección

Cap 11: Perfección

¿Podría….seguir enamorada de él?

No, no podía ser. Ella estaba muy bien. No podía ser que pensara en él.

Y tocaron su puerta. En su cuarto, siendo las nueve de la mañana, ya sola después de todo, el sonido fue seco y certero.

-Señora, la han venido a visitar. Ya me voy señora, es mi día libre.

-Esta bien, Clotilde… ¿Quién vino a visitar?

-Dice que es de la Familia Taisho, señora.

Bajo casi con rapidez. La bata de su pijama volaba como sus pies en las escaleras. Y al llegar, vio su rostro, blanco y apacible.

-Buenos días, cuñada.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues viendo algunas cosas que me contaron. Comprobando, realmente. Estas igual de hermosa,Kagome .

La casa se sumió en el profundo silencio. Nadie, más que él y ella, y una sinfonía de respiración, se encontraba.

-Si, creo que es obvio. Siento mucho esto, pero necesitabas que te enseñen que nadie espera las ganas de otro.

-¿Las ganas de alguien?-dijo, susurrándole en el cuello y apretándole, como nunca él había hecho, para demostrar quien es en verdad es su hombre.

··$$$$$$$/((((

Si Inuyasha era imperiosamente sexy…. Ahora sabía que Sesshomaru era un Dios. Las manos de él sabían a gloria: suaves, fuertes, que la apretaban demasiado bien; su lengua….. la locura.

Ella se asustó cuando el le dijo lo que dijo. ¿Era Sesshomaru? Estaba tan cambiado… Como ella siempre había querido ¿Porqué se demoro tanto en hacerlo?...Justo cuando…

Él la tiró en el sillón y comenzó a sacar con delicadeza la bata de seda, para dejar bajo el un babydoll transparentoso.

-Ya se porqué Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo. Fui muy estúpido ¿no?

Tocó su cuerpo sobre su ropa… su cara era de placer profundo. Su mirada fría se había convertido en una de placer indomable.

Cuando apretó suavemente sus pechos, ella gimió y él sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?

No podía responder. Sus ojos podrían decir más que mil palabras.

Sesshomaru se acercó, sin dejar de mirarla, para bajarle las tiritas del babydoll y llegar a sus pechos satisfactoriamente. Y lamerlos. Y hacerles de todo.

Ella estaba que entraba en situación, con él. Sus ganas aumentaban a cada vez más y saber, que además era Sesshomaru, su ex novio, hoy cuñado y en la casa de su hermano…. Era espectacular.

Cuando logró penetrarla, fue… hermoso. Era no solo grande sino que estaba tan compatibilizado con ella… Perfecto. Sesshomaru era solo perfección.


	12. Bipolar

Capìtulo 12: Bipolar

Notas de autora:

Merezco el golpe de la vida. Pero os quiero, con todo lo que significa – es decir, haciendo caps para ustedes.- Seré más continua, ya que para Tentacion con T mayúscula recién comienza.-

/

Su corazón saltó rápidamente dentro de su pecho, como quisiéndose escapar, pero los lenguetazos en sus pezones la distrajeron. Sesshomaru le lamia los pechos mientras acariciaba sus redondas nalgas, blancas, que morìan tras la curva de unas no modestas piernas.

Su tacto era suave y delicado, donde las puntas de sus dedos delineaban dibujos abstractos en su piel: era su lienzo personal, donde las pinceladas terminaban en gemidos. Sí, Sesshomaru… era perfecto al final, como siempre lo quiso: con hermosura propia, con placer, con ganas.

La penetración fue al comienzo, suave. Se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y por último, las estocadas fueron salvajes: su entrada se veía profanada ante las intensas penetraciones de un hombre llevado al éxtasis, un hombre como ese, un hombre como él. Como Sesshomaru, el hombre al que amaba.

Sí, lo amaba. Pero ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Kagome…eres tan caliente….- dijo él, con una gota de sudor bordeándole el rostro.

Fue suficiente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el orgasmo, a poseerla. El semen la bañó y una cabeza blanca cayó entre sus pechos. Sesshomaru tomaba bocanadas de aire, ya que lo había disfrutado también.

Kagome lamió la gota, y la disfrutó. Él gimió con el tacto de su áspera lengua. Sí, tan suave.

Y escuchó un sonido. Una puerta, cerrándose con la fuerza suficiente para quebrar el momento.

/

Inuyasha se sacó el saco y lo tiró en el sillón. Había sido un día terrible, el trabajo lo había enterrado. Comenzó a aflojar su corbata, mientras iba a su cocina. Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja, y pensó en Kagome. ¿Dónde estaría?

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Su cama estaba deshecha pero su mujer no se encontraba.

-¿KAGOME? – llamó suavemente.

-¡En el baño!

Uhm… el baño.

Al entrar al baño, una nube de vapor le daba la bienvenida, haciendo que su camisa se pegara a su cuerpo. Y la encontró, en la bañera, con las puntas de sus pezones erguidas y medio sumergidas en la burbujeante agua de baño.

Se arrodilló y atrapó uno de ellos. Kagome lo acarició, suavemente, en el cabello, mientras que él lamia la puntita, pasaba sus labios, bañaba aquellos con su saliva…

Él la sacó de allí y la arropó en una bata. Ella estaba mojada, totalmente, y su negrísimo cabello se impregnó en su espalda.

-Hey, Kag, eres tremenda belleza.

Sonrojó. No podía serlo más.

-Inu… ¿Me das un beso?

No tuvo que repetirselo dos veces. Ni nada, después, de que ella comenzó a arrodillarse a su mirada….


End file.
